parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 4: Fright Flight!!
Fright Flight!! (also known by its level name, Now Which One Is My Left Hand?) is the fourth song performed in UmJammer Lammy. Story Now that Lammy has helped Cathy Pillar and was awarded with the Harmonizer (or Harm for short), she can be on her way, until she realizes she has 8 minutes left until her concert. She runs out of the hospital as quick as she could, and manages to accidentally slip on a skateboard, skating through the streets of PaRappa Town. She passes by a plane she may-or-may-not had plan to board on is starting to take off. Thankfully, she manages to get onto it in the nick of time. There she meets Captain Fussenpepper, who keeps switching personalities (from a strict army general to a dimwitted old man) whenever a panel hits him in the head. He then forces Lammy to help him fly the plane. Suddenly, Lammy is reminded of Chop Chop Master Onion's words of wisdom, giving her the confidence to help fly the plane. Stage Lammy (or PaRappa depending which mode is being played) and Captain Fussenpepper are both driving a plane, filled with many things including rear-view mirror accessories, a mounted purple-green fish, a shotgun, a television, a fishing rod, a fish tank, and the game over screen from PaRappa The Rapper. Lyrics (Lammy) Look up in the sky, gimme all you got, Never give it up, Soldier! Get up in the morn, run around the track! Show me what you got. Soldier! Did I eat my drink?? I thought milk was pink?? Auto pilot on, auto pilot off! Little bit of this, little bit of that! Now do you like munchies? I wonder where lunch is?? 1 2, 3 4, 5 6! Always give it your best! My knee's in pain. So is my brain. Look up in the sky, gimme all you got, Never give it up, Soldier! Get up in the morn, run around the track! Show me what you got. Soldier! I thought I just made some coffee for me. I want some apples and berries to eat. Now it's time to move on, it only gets much harder so carry on! You think I'm old now, I got the skills to beat you and knock you out! My knee's in pain. So is my brain. Throttle up, flaps down! Power up, gears down! I'm getting sleepy... I want my sheets... Auto pilot on, auto pilot off! Little bit of this, little bit of that! Now do you like munchies? I wonder where lunch is?? 1 2, 3 4, 5 6! Always give it your best! In the old days I was a hero but look at me, I'm learning just how to fly. I'm still wondering, when we get to rest, I'm hungry, I'm sleepy, don't wanna die. Lyrics (PaRappa) Set up the flaps, turn the lights, fasten your seat belts, for the fight! Get up in the morn, run around the track! Show me what you got, Soldier! Did I eat my drink?? I thought milk was pink?? Auto pilot on, auto pilot off! Little bit of this, little bit of that! Just gimme your munchies I wonder where lunch is?? Wear your bullet proof vest! Always give it your best! I'll miss my train... (You'll miss your train) I'll miss my brain... (May I help you?) Set up the flaps, turn the lights, fasten your seat belts, for the fight! Get up in the morn, run around the track! Show me what you got, Soldier! Bring all the food and the drinks all for me. I want some apples and blueberries to eat. You think I'm old, you think I'm cold, I may be bold, you're right, I never had the gold! '' ''(I think you're old, I think you're cold, you may be bold, I'm right, you never had the gold!) But I don't care, even if I don't have hair, the only thing that matters in life's to take care! '' ''(But you don't care, even if you don't have hair, the only thing that matters in life's to take care! I'll miss my train.. (You'll miss your train) I'll miss my brain.. (May I help you?) Throttle up, flaps down! Power up, gears down! I'm losing beats. (You're losing beats.) I want my sheets (You want your sheets.) Auto pilot on, auto pilot off! Little bit of this, little bit of that! Just gimme your munchies I wonder where lunch is?? Wear your bullet proof vest! Always give it your best! Do you think that I'm old enough to fly, I don't know son, I just wanna try. (Do I think that you're old enough to fly, I don't know that, you just wanna try.) I'm still wondering, when I die, I hope I get to eat I hope I don't cry. (You're still wondering, when you die, you hope you get to eat you hope you don't cry.) End of level responses 'Lammy' 'Good' *The airliner flies merrily.* Captain Fussenpepper: That was gooder than good! Congratulations!! Lammy: Thank you!! I'm in a hurry! Need to move on! 'Cool' Captain Fussenpepper: Oh my oh my! I've never seen anybody play like that before! I almost had a heart attack! Lammy: Alright!- Do you need an ambulance?? 'Bad/Awful' *The airliner falls down to the ground, flat on its nose.* Captain Fussenpepper: Ay! Well, let's see if we can do that again! Lammy: Again? B-But I don't have time! 'PaRappa' 'Good' *The airliner flies merrily.* Captain Fussenpepper: That was gooder than good! Congratulations!! PaRappa: Check that out! It's my lucky day! 'Cool' Captain Fussenpepper: Oh my oh my! I've never seen anybody play like that before! I almost had a heart attack! PaRappa: Whoopie!!! That was radical! 'Bad/Awful' *The airliner falls down to the ground, flat on its nose.* Captain Fussenpepper: Ay! Well, let's see if we can do that again! PaRappa: Again??? What a bummer... (Upon losing COOL) '''O, oh, we gotta go back to earth again? End of level response (Co-op with Rammy) '''Good *The airliner flies merrily.* Captain Fussenpepper: That was gooder than good! Congratulations!! Lammy: Thank you!! Rammy: Catch you later teacher. Bad/Awful *The airliner falls down to the ground, flat on its nose.* Captain Fussenpepper: Ay! Well, let's see if we can do that again! Lammy: Again? Rammy: See it's all your fault! End of level response (Co-op with Parappa) Good *''the airliner flies merrily.* Captain Fussenpepper: That was gooder than good! Congratulations!! Lammy: Thank you!! PaRappa: Whooopie!!! '''Cool' Captain Fussenpepper: Oh my oh my! I've never seen anybody play like that before! I almost had a heart attack! Lammy: Alright! PaRappa: Whooopie!!! Bad/Awful *The plane falls down to the ground, flat on its nose.* Captain Fussenpepper: Ay! Well, let's see if we can do that again! Lammy and PaRappa: Again? End of Level Response (Versus) Captain Fussenpepper: You win! Can you teach me how to do that again? Lammy Win: I don't know if I can, but that sure was fun! Lose: ...Can I challenge you now? Rammy Win: So when do you want to start taking lessons from me? Lose: Okay, so you got lucky. PaRappa Win: Who wants to challenge the winner now? Lose: (Sad Whimpering) Mode Differences Bad: The plane will start to shake up and down a little and the music will start to sound shaky and distorted as well, as if a wah-wah was being used. Awful: The plane will start to shake more and more and sometimes start losing altitude drastically before going back up. The music will now sound more shaky, distorted, and very similar to a turntable or tape player losing power. Category:Stages Category:UmJammer Lammy